


Please be naked

by Tunfisken



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cock Warming, Crack Treated Seriously, Cunnilingus, M/M, Making Out, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Riding, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunfisken/pseuds/Tunfisken
Summary: “You…” Ren attempted, mouth moving clumsily as he kept staring at Grian’s obviously uncomfortable expression. “You want me to rate your bits. You know that’s mostly a joke, right? Who told you about that?”Grian ducked his face down further, huddling deeper into the oversized sweater he was wearing. The smaller man avoided Ren’s eyes when he muttered, “Iskall… but he also told me you’d do it if I was serious.”
Relationships: Grian/Ren
Comments: 30
Kudos: 156





	Please be naked

**Author's Note:**

> AKA - Ren rates your cock ASMR, but, somehow, it's not a crack fic. Features a trans character, written by a trans person.
> 
> Mind the tags, stay safe, and have fun!

~ * ~

Ren didn’t really know how he ended up in the position he was currently in.

He knew it started when he’d let it slip, back in season five, that before he’d joined the hermits, he’d spent some time working a job where he educated people about sexual health. He’d mostly brought it up as a joke, after some hermit or another had teased him about why he seemed to know so much about the kinks they were discussing—

But later, when a hermit had shown up at his door, knocking shyly and asking him if he’d be willing to talk to them about sexuality, health, orientation, and, well.

Ren had never been one to turn anyone down.

That had only been the beginning, and by the time the sixth season came around, Ren found himself having a steady clientele of hermits stopping by, either for general check ups, or for more in depth conversations and questions… and often times, the visits extended into having some fun before the hermits would take their leave, as well.

Ren didn’t quite know how, exactly, it had led to this point, but that wasn’t to say that he minded.

What Ren  _ did  _ know was that it had been Iskall that started the rumor.

Doc had told him as much, after he’d made Ren fall straight down on his ass with a single question; 

“So, I hear you’re the guy to talk to if I want my cock rated?”

It had all been in good fun, of course, and Iskall had boasted to anyone and everyone standing still long enough to listen about the success of the prank, but every so often, Ren still got the half-joking requests of rating hermits’ genitalia.

Goodness, but he loved this crazy bunch of people to bits.

So, maybe, Ren did, in fact, know how he’d ended up like this, but as he stared at Grian’s blushing face as the smaller man stood in Ren’s door frame, fidgeting with the sleeves of his sweater as he waited for Ren to pick his jaw back up from where he’d dropped it to the ground long enough for him to answer… that knowledge didn’t  _ really _ help him all that much.

“You…” Ren attempted, mouth moving clumsily as he kept staring at Grian’s obviously uncomfortable expression. “You want me to rate your bits. You know that’s mostly a joke, right? Who told you about that?”

Grian ducked his face down further, huddling deeper into the oversized sweater he was wearing. The smaller man avoided Ren’s eyes when he muttered, “I-Iskall… but he also told me you’d do it if I was serious.”

Ren blinked. Then, he wordlessly stepped aside and allowed Grian to enter his base.

“Well, he’s not wrong,” Ren relented, trying and mostly failing to keep his tone of voice from betraying how  _ strange  _ he found this entire situation. “Go sit down, I’ll get us something to drink before we start. Tea?” He offered, already turning away enough to see Grian visibly relax out of the corner of his eye.

“Tea would be nice,” Grian agreed quietly, and Ren turned his back to Grian proper as he started preparing their drinks.

When Ren returned with two steaming mugs, he found Grian lounging in one of the two chairs Ren had set up specifically with these kinds of visits in mind. A small, cozy little nook in the corner of his base, plush chairs not  _ quite  _ facing each other, and a small table in between.

Ren put down Grian’s drink on the table next to the smaller man.

“Thank you,” Grian breathed out, immediately drawing his legs up close to his chest before picking up his cup, holding it gently with both hands.

“You’re very welcome, my dude,” Ren smiled at him, before taking a seat in the other chair. He took a small sip, and made a happy noise at the sweet flavour, before he put his cup down. “So. Before we get started with anything at all - what even brought this on? Because if this is a prank or a dare, I’d rather you not feel like you have to—”

Grian cut him off with a shake of his head, strawberry-blond curls bouncing. “No, that’s not it at all. Thank you though.”

Ren felt himself relax, and he hadn’t quite realised how tense he’d been before then. “Oh, thank goodness.” He noticed Grian smiling behind the lip of the mug held up to his face, the rising steam making Grian’s cheeks gain a rosy colour. Ren let his gaze shift away, not wanting to make the smaller man self conscious. “What is this about, then?”

“Honestly?” Grian said, but he kept talking before Ren could reply. “I wanna know the truth about what others think when they see me naked for the first time. My dysphoria has been really loud lately, and I can’t help but worry about what I’ve got going on down there. I guess…” Grian trailed off, seeming not to notice how Ren’s heart was breaking just a bit for the smaller man huddled up beside him. “I guess it’s been bothering me enough that I feel like it’ll be better knowing for sure what others see, rather than letting my dysphoric thoughts make guesses.”

“Okay.”

Grian startled from where he’d been apparently lost in thought, and he met Ren’s gaze with a slightly flushed expression. “Wait, really? You’ll do it?”

Ren nodded, his expression serious even as he felt his own cheeks heating up. “Of course, dude. Just a few more things before we start.”

The smaller man’s mouth closed from where it had been gaping slightly, and he stared at Ren with a wide-eyed look as he nodded.

Ren took another sip of his almost-forgotten tea, giving himself the time to think about how he wanted to phrase his next question. “How would you like me to refer to your bits?”

Grian blinked at him. Ren met his gaze steadily. This was important.

“I, um…” Grian stammered, before shaking his head and starting over. “I, I guess I’d like for you to call it my dick? And for the, uh, other things, just… I just call it a hole. Dick, hole, ass.”

Ren nodded, and Grian slowly relaxed back into his chair from where he’d tensed up. Ren waited for Grian to take a few more sips from his mug of tea before he continued speaking.

“How hands-on would you like for me to be? I can stay right here, I can move closer but not touch, or I can touch you. The… let’s say,  _ nature  _ of this is up to you, dude.”

Grian sat in silence for a bit after that, and Ren waited patiently as the smaller man considered the options. Finally, Grian replied, “I think I’d be okay with you touching, so long as that’s something you actually want to do as well?”

Ren smiled, then, and he ignored the way he could hear Grian’s breath catch in the smaller man’s throat at the sight of it. “I can assure you that I do, but if it makes you feel more confident, I’ll let you know when we get there. Sounds fair?”

“Okay,” Grian said, voice breaking and turning into more of a whisper halfway through the word.

“And lastly, is there anywhere you would like for me  _ not _ to touch you?”

Grian slowly shook his head. “Not really, no. I’ve got no absolute ‘no’s, but if something changes in the moment, I’ll give you a head’s up?”

“Beautiful, dude! It seems to me like we have a plan,” Ren said, his smile widening. The cup of tea was empty. He put it down on the table, the still lukewarm ceramic clinking against the wooden surface.

“Whenever you’re ready, feel free to remove your pants and underwear, and we’ll get started.”

Ren watched with a hint of amusement as Grian twitched, before the smaller man slowly replied, “Right here?”

“Sure dude,” Ren nodded, “If that’s okay with you?”

“It’s fine,” Grian said, still sounding a bit strained.

Ren moved his gaze politely towards the entrance of his base, giving Grian a moment of reprieve from being watched as the smaller man placed his cup down on the table, and moved slightly trembling hands to the button of his jeans.

“You’re sure you want this, G?” Ren couldn’t help but ask, still facing towards the far end of the base.

A soft intake of breath. “I’m sure, Ren. Thank you.”

Ren could hear the muffled shuffling of fabric moving, and the sound of a zipper was loud in the otherwise quiet room. More muted whispers of clothes shifting, and then Grian said, voice just as carefully quiet as the sounds of him undressing had been, “Okay, I’m ready. You can look, now.”

He turned back towards Grian, and then Ren stood up from his chair and walked around the small table until he was standing in front of where Grian was still seated.

Grian’s sweater was still on, the bright red a stark contrast to the pale skin of his thighs, subtle muscles shifting restlessly as Ren’s gaze wandered. The hem of the shirt was covering what Ren was meant to look at, and slowly, so as not to startle the smaller man, Ren crouched down until he was kneeling by Grian’s feet.

“Spread your legs for me?” Ren breathed out, keeping his voice as gentle as he could. “I wanna see you, handsome.”

Grian’s cheeks darkened at his words, and Ren watched with affection as Grian giggled embarrassedly, before saying, “Only you would try to smooth-talk me when my dick is already in your face, Ren.”

Ren grinned. “I’m just telling the truth, dude. You’re gorgeous.” Then, he added, “Besides, I haven’t seen your dick yet. I’m gonna smooth-talk you as much as you’ll let me.”

Grian squirmed in place before him, and the way his cheeks darkened further in colour wasn’t lost on Ren - but then Grian’s knees were slowly spreading apart, and Ren had more important things to focus on.

Ren barely caught a glimpse of curly hair and flushed skin - and then his line of sight was blocked by pale hands tugging the hem of the red sweater downwards as Grian covered himself.

He blinked up at the smaller man. Grian didn’t meet his gaze, and he was breathing kind of heavily.

“Sorry,” Grian bit out, sounding even more tense than he looked, “I just…  _ ugh,  _ I feel so—”

Ren cut him off with a soft voice, “You’re beautiful.” Slowly, making sure Grian saw his hands moving in case he wanted to stop Ren from touching him, Ren cupped Grian’s knees with both hands. Then, he breathed, “Please, let me see you? I want to make you feel good about yourself, dude.”

Grian’s breath hitched, and then, painstakingly slowly, he lifted the fabric of his sweater until Ren could finally see the bits Grian had been equipped with.

Soft-looking dark blond curls, leading down to where Grian’s dick was nestled between the flushed gentle swells of his outer lips. Ren couldn’t help but moan appreciatively when he saw that while Grian’s hole didn’t seem to be wet, his dick was partly erect, flushed and pink and gorgeous, standing at attention as the head of it was exposed to the open air.

He heard Grian breathing heavily above him, and Ren remembered that Grian was waiting for him to speak.

“You look amazing, down here. Holy smokes, Grian - I never would have guessed you were hiding such a handsome fellow beneath those tight trousers of yours!” Ren moved his right hand off of Grian’s knee, before gesturing vaguely towards Grian’s crotch. “May I..?”

Ren met the smaller man’s eyes. Grian was panting, hands gripping his sweater tightly. His eyes were wide, and his face was bright red. He nodded, sharply, and Ren sent him a bright smile before he returned his attention to between Grian’s legs.

Slowly, he let his fingers trail through the curly hair leading downwards from Grian’s pelvis. It was coarser than it looked, but still quite soft. Ren hummed, and decided to tell Grian as much. “Soft hair, pleasant to the touch. Ten out of ten.”

Grian made a breathy noise above him, but didn’t speak up. Ren kept going.

He swiftly moved his fingers past Grian’s dick, choosing to gently caress the outer lips before he’d go for the main part. Grian’s breath caught, and the flushed skin twitched beneath Ren’s touch. He grinned. “So sensitive, very warm, and soft here, as well. Ten out of ten.” He looked back up to meet Grian’s eyes again. “You okay with me touching you more here?”

Grian nodded - and then seemed to change his mind, shaking his head. “I- no, I’d rather not, actually. My hormones messed with my ability to get w-wet, and I don’t want any lube up there, not right now.”

Ren shrugged and smiled reassuringly. “Not a problem dude! Moving on then.”

He let his hand caress the gentle swell between Grian’s legs, and he felt it when Grian shifted his weight in response, thighs moving on either side of Ren’s body. Gently, carefully, he trailed one finger up the side of Grian’s dick.

Grian’s entire lower body jerked, his thighs squeezing Ren for a moment before he relaxed, a small, choked-off moan escaping the smaller man as he sank down into the chair again.

Ren breathed, knowing how red-faced he must be from how warm his cheeks felt. “So perfect, right here. Handsome, attractive, hard and pink and gorgeous for me. So responsive. I  _ would  _ give you a ten out of ten—” Grian’s thighs tensed up on either side of Ren’s body, the smaller man seeming to freeze for a moment, “—and the only reason I can’t is because your dick is not currently in my mouth, dude. Seriously, you’re stunning.”

He kept his hand where it was, and then Ren looked up to meet Grian’s eyes. The sight of him made Ren ache against the linings of his pants, heat pooling low in his gut.

Grian looked halfway devastated already. Lips parted, breathing heavily as he looked down at Ren with hooded eyes. Cheeks flushed, hands wrapped tightly around the hem of his sweater as he held it out of the way for him. Grian had sunken back into the chair, and his spread legs were trembling faintly on either side of Ren’s kneeling body.

Ren licked his lips, and suddenly Grian was talking.

“Y-you can, if you really want to - I mean, that is, I-I would like, um. I want that. Please,” Grian added, almost like an afterthought. He sank back even further into the chair, seemingly trying to disappear into the neckline of his sweater.

Ren squeezed Grian’s thigh gently with the hand that was still resting there. “Hey. It’s okay. I’d love to, and I’m really happy you want that, too. Let me know when something feels good? Or if you don’t care for something I’m doing, or if you want me to not touch you somewhere - and also if you  _ do.  _ Okay?”

Grian peeked down at him from where he’d semi-successfully managed to burrow the lower part of his face inside his shirt. Ren smiled reassuringly at him.

“Okay,” Grian said, the tremble of embarrassment in doing nothing to cover up the way his voice had grown a bit hoarser with want.

Ren squeezed Grian’s thigh again, and the smaller man let out a soft noise in response. Then, Ren leaned in, letting his hand trail up Grian’s thigh until both palms were resting on either side of Grian’s mound. He let his thumbs press gently into the soft flesh, just before he parted Grian’s outer lips carefully, exposing him even further.

Grian’s breath hitched. Ren tilted his face downwards until his nose and lips could press gently into the soft curls growing above and around Grian’s dick. He parted his lips before exhaling, and he could feel Grian shuddering in response to the feeling of warm air on the sensitive flesh. Ren murmured, “You can touch me if you’d like, dude. I don’t mind if you wanna tug me around, either. It’s kinda hot - up to you though. Just letting you know.”

“Oh,” Grian said, sounding kind of breathless above him. Ren’s lips curled into a smile. Then, he was moving downwards, slowly nosing at the hair that tickled his face until he felt the head of Grian’s dick against his lower lip.

Grian was so  _ warm,  _ there. His dick had gotten even harder, probably near fully erect, now, filling in nicely. Ren pressed a tender kiss against the base of it, feeling the soft folds of the hood it was nestled in against his lips.

Small, calloused hands settled on his head. Ren made an encouraging sound in the back of his throat, but Grian didn’t move further than that. The smaller man sighed heavily, the air trembling slightly as it escaped him, and then Grian started caressing Ren’s hair, fingers combing through the locks that Ren knew must have escaped from his hair tie at some point during the day.

Ren kept mouthing gently at Grian’s dick, keeping his touches gentle and fleeting for now - and he moaned when Grian started carefully scratching at his scalp.

He kept up his slow, almost teasing movements until he felt Grian tug gently at his hair. “Ren,” Grian panted, and the breathless sound of his voice went straight to Ren’s cock. “I… more, please?”

Ren nodded sharply, relishing in the sting of his scalp when the movement caused Grian’s tight grip on his hair to tug sharply, not minding the way his face ended up basically dragging through Grian’s folds.

Then Ren let his jaw drop - and he licked a broad stripe from the lower part of Grian’s outer lips, all the way past his dick.

Grian’s reaction was immediate.

Strong thighs closed around him, digging into Ren’s sides. The hands in his hair tightened, adding pressure against the sides of his head, holding him in place as Grian’s hips lifted from the chair, twitching up against Ren’s open mouth. Both of them moaned in tandem at the feeling of Grian grinding his dick against Ren’s tongue.

Grian’s thighs slowly untensed from around him as his hips lowered back to the chair. That’s when Ren started moving.

He chased after Grian with his mouth, following the reclining movement until Grian was settled and trembling around and against him. Ren used his hands to spread the smaller man further, before wrapping his lips around Grian’s erection as best as he could - and then he sucked.

He kept the suction on the light side, but Grian’s reaction was more than enough. A yell sounded over the pounding of blood in Ren’s ears, the hands in his hair only gripping him tighter. When his tongue started playing with the folds of skin around the base of Grian’s dick, saliva pooling in his mouth as he kept up the gentle suction, Ren was rewarded by another broken sound from the smaller man, a shout fading into a loud moan as Grian twitched against him.

“I -  _ Ren,  _ that f-feels… fuck,” Grian stammered out, the last word escaping through clenched teeth as Ren kept up his ministrations.

He hummed, then, low in his throat, and let the flat of his tongue rub up and down against the underside and head of Grian’s dick. The hum gave way to a moan when Grian hesitatingly jerked his hips towards Ren’s mouth, hands tightening in his hair.

“Is this okay?” Grian breathed, and Ren nodded enthusiastically. Grian let out a small moan when the action made Ren’s tongue drag through his folds again.

Then Grian was tugging him downwards, and Ren had to close his eyes against the wave of pure heat and want that swept through him when Grian moved Ren’s head until he was positioned over the smaller man’s hole.

He dragged the flat of his tongue over it for a few moments, letting more saliva pool up in his mouth at the clean, musky taste - and Ren wasn’t certain if Grian meant for him to do what he did next, but he still wanted to try. Grian could stop him if he didn’t like it. Ren drew his tongue back into a tip, and then he let it dart forwards to prod at the entrance of Grian’s hole, dipping in ever so slightly—

The taste was even stronger here, slightly salty and musky. Like Grian had told him, there wasn’t much slick there, but Ren’s mouth was wet enough to make the glide easy enough for him not to worry too much about it. Those were the only observations he had the time to get in, because in the next moment, Grian’s hands tightened in his hair to the point of pain - and then Ren was being pulled even closer, held tightly against Grian’s mound, his tongue pressing in even deeper.

Grian was making small, breathless sounds at every heavy exhale, and the hands in Ren’s hair were trembling. He could feel the thighs bracketing his body go taut with tension. Ren’s hands fluttered until he could caress the strong muscles in Grian’s thighs gently, encouraging him to keep going.

_ “Oh,” _ Grian said, the sound airy and light.

The sound was followed by Grian’s muscles clamping down on Ren’s tongue, and he groaned wetly as he let himself be guided by Grian’s hands, held in place as he worked his tongue back in, caressing the soft inner walls before pulling back as far as the smaller man’s surprisingly strong grip would let him - only to press back in, licking inwards with the sounds of Grian’s moans filling his ears.

Grian’s walls were fluttering against his tongue, and Ren felt a small coating of slickness against his mouth, having the same, musky taste, but stronger, heavier. It made his head spin, and he panted against the flushed skin he was being held against.

Ren made a surprised sound when Grian tugged his head upwards again, but when Grian’s dick was suddenly pressing insistently against his lips, it didn’t take much for him to figure out what the other man needed.

His jaw was aching slightly, so he let his tongue rest by tightening his lips around Grian’s erect flesh, and pulled it into his mouth.

Grian  _ yelled  _ above him, but the sound was muffled when Grian’s thighs tightened around Ren’s head, gripping him and blocking off his hearing. Ren moaned brokenly, revelling in how responsive the smaller man was being - gods, but he loved it when his partners didn’t hide their reactions. What could he say? Others’ enjoyment was enjoyable for him.

As Grian’s thighs squeezed around his head, Ren played with the folds around Grian’s dick, trying to find a spot that the smaller man enjoyed. The moment he did it had Ren yelling between Grian’s legs - the sweet pleasure-pain of Grian  _ yanking  _ at his hair, the smaller man curling around him as he tried to pull Ren even closer, despite how his thighs were still locking Ren in place—

Gods, but it was hot. Ren felt how hard he was, but this was about Grian first and foremost, and Ren wanted to make him come before anything else. The tease of his own denial was no one’s fault but his own, but Ren had to whimper for it anyway. He returned his attention back to Grian with renewed vigor, determined to make the smaller man  _ squeal. _

Grian was trembling around him. Ren could feel the pressure on either side of his head slowly easing off, Ren’s mouth suckling on Grian’s dick in earnest, fluttering his tongue against the sensitive spot he’d found - and by the time Grian’s thighs had relaxed enough for Ren to be able to hear properly, he realised that Grian was speaking.

_ “Ren,  _ shit,  _ fuck— _ I feel so good, Ren, I’m  _ melting,  _ here. I swear when you’re done I’m gonna sit on your dick, dude. ‘m gonna ride you until you see  _ stars,  _ oh gods—”

Ren throbbed against the seam of his pants, and he groaned weakly. Goodness, the image Grian was describing to him was vivid in his mind, and though he hadn’t wanted to presume, the idea of the smaller man riding him, that Grian would  _ want that, _ was enough to make Ren’s eyes slip shut as he tried his best to keep his hands firmly on Grian’s thighs, rather than reaching for his own cock.

Grian breathed, “Are you hard, Ren? Are you hard for me, from doing this?”

Ren nodded weakly, a painful sound escaping his mouth when he gasped wetly between Grian’s legs.

_ “Fuck,”  _ Grian said, and the hands in Ren’s hair shakily caressed him, soothing the ache in his scalp.

Ren drew back slightly, just enough for him to speak. Grian still groaned at the loss, and Ren silently agreed with the sentiment - he wanted his mouth back on Grian as soon as possible. He rushed through what he wanted to say.

“You can fuck my face, dude, just so you know. You can use me, I’d like it. Just… yeah,” and with the half-statement, half-request out of the way, Ren leaned back in and started dragging the flat of his tongue through Grian’s folds again, all the way up until he could rub against Grian’s dick.

He heard the smaller man’s half-mumbled cursing, and then Grian’s hands grabbed tight fistfuls of his hair. Ren could feel them trembling against his scalp, the tension in Grian’s arms evident, and he moaned deeply in anticipation.

The pressure increased, and Ren found his head being forced to tilt backwards, just enough so that his mouth was no longer pressing against Grian’s mound. He parted his lips, letting his tongue loll out as he panted, shivering as he waited for Grian to move, eyes half-lidded.

Grian’s hands drew him in at the same time as the hips in front of him bucked. Ren groaned loudly as he felt Grian  _ using  _ his mouth, dick dragging over and against his tongue in rough half-circles, grinding the folds wetly against Ren’s face.

Drool pooled up in his mouth, and now that Ren was no longer controlling the angle or the pace, some of it started spilling out of the corners of his lips. It was messy, and rough, and  _ hot. _

Grian seemed to agree, moans and hoarse shouts spilling from the smaller man’s mouth as he shoved his hips harder against Ren’s face, yanking on the taller man’s hair as he fucked Ren’s mouth.

Ren lost himself a little, in the heat of it all. He took everything the other man gave him, letting Grian seek his own pleasure and revelling in every sound, every twitch, in the way he could feel Grian’s dick throbbing against his tongue.

“Ren—  _ fuck,  _ Ren, I’m going to—”

He groaned in between Grian’s thighs, trying and mostly failing to suck messily on the heated flesh in his mouth, Grian’s dick and folds and everything in Ren’s reach growing even slicker with drool - Grian was making high-pitched noises, thighs tensing on either side of him.

Grian froze, no sounds escaping him. Ren could feel his dick pulsing against his tongue, and the way Grian’s hole twitched and clenched as it bumped against his chin. Slowly, Ren started rubbing his tongue against Grian’s dick again, picking up the movements that the smaller man had stopped when his orgasm hit.

There was a piercing intake of breath, and then Grian was moaning, hips rolling slowly against Ren’s face as he dragged his orgasm out, riding the waves of it.

Ren kept up the slow movements until Grian was no longer throbbing in his mouth, only the faint thrum of his pulse noticeable in the still-hard dick resting against his tongue. Slowly, Ren pulled back. Grian’s hands went slack in his hair, allowing him to sit back on his heels.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and took in the sight of the other man properly.

Grian looked  _ wrecked. _

Glassy-eyed, pupils dilated, lips bitten red and parted. His chest was heaving beneath the red sweater, and he was slumped even further down in his seat than before. Ren could see that Grian’s skin was flushed, and that the back of his hair was sticking up from where it had been mussed up against the back of the chair as he’d slid down. Grian kept his legs spread, seemingly not caring about his exposed state anymore.

He was gorgeous.

“Holy shit, dude,” Ren said, voice rich with the sound of the smile on his face. “That was pretty damned amazing, if you ask me. How are you feeling, handsome?”

“Guh,” Grian replied, rather eloquently.

Ren smiled, and gently started rubbing Grian’s thighs, just above his knees, as he waited for Grian to gather his thoughts again.

After a few more seconds, Grian blinked, his eyes losing some of their glassy quality from before. Their eyes met. “Hi, yes,” Grian said, still sounding a bit dazed. “Gods. That was… wow.”

“Good!” Ren said, smile widening. He squeezed Grian’s thighs, steadfastly ignoring the way he was so hard in his pants that it was becoming uncomfortable. “‘Wow’ is good, I’m happy with ‘wow’. Also - we can stop there if you’d like? I get it if you’re tired, dude. That was beautiful.”

Grian’s eyes lit up with something, and the heat in the other man’s gaze made Ren feel a pleasant shiver crawl down his spine.

“I mean, we don’t have to stop for my sake - if you’re interested, I’d really like to return the favour,” Grian said, voice still soft and slightly slurred from his orgasm, but the heat in his tone unmistakeable. 

Ren swallowed, excitement and heat pounding through his body with every beat of his heart. “I’d love that. What did you have in mind? I’m up for pretty much anything,” Ren said as he shifted his weight a bit, and he smiled up at Grian with a gentle expression.

“I said I wanted to ride you,” Grian reminded him. Ren  _ throbbed. _ “Will you let me?”

He moaned weakly, fingers digging slightly into Grian’s thighs. “Yes,  _ please,  _ I just—” Ren took a deep breath before continuing, “Just know that I’d be just as happy no matter which position you feel most comfortable with, okay? Don’t feel like you  _ have _ to do anything for my sake, I’m fine with bottoming if you’d prefer not having anything, you know,  _ in  _ you.”

Grian smiled down at him, and Ren watched as the smaller man sat up straighter in the chair, before he slowly placed a hand on Ren’s shoulder and guided him backwards until Grian could join him in kneeling on the floor.

“Thank you for the consideration, but I honestly prefer bottoming myself.”

Ren’s eyes slipped shut as he felt a shiver work it’s way through him, a very nice mental image indeed appearing in his mind of Grian, spread out and  _ wanting— _

He got pulled out of his thoughts by soft lips on his. Ren blinked, and sighed gently as he relaxed into the kiss, Grian’s lips working his own open with slow movements. The smaller man hummed into the kiss, and Ren let out a small moan at the first press of a slick tongue against his own.

Grian paused the kiss for a moment, and Ren was about to start whining when the smaller man spoke up. “Huh. I can taste myself in your mouth.”

Whichever sound Ren had been about to make came out completely gnarled and warped by the desperate groan that he was helpless to stop from bursting from his lips, moments before he managed to silence himself by pressing his mouth to Grian’s once again.

Ren could feel the other man’s lips pulling taut as he smiled into the kiss, and though Grian was doubtlessly smiling at Ren’s broken brain, he found that he didn’t mind. It was  _ nice,  _ kissing Grian.

When Grian pulled back for the second time, Ren made a small sound of protest. Though his cock was practically  _ begging  _ for attention by this point, Ren didn’t want the kissing to end so soon.

When he opened his eyes, the smaller man was smirking at him. “Why don’t you get up and have a seat in the chair, Ren?” Grian said, voice stronger, now, and he spoke a bit lower, smoother. Ren was hanging on to every word. “And then,” Grian licked his lips as he leaned in once more, almost close enough for their lips to touch, “I’ll let you work me open on your fingers before I ride you. How’s that sound?”

Ren was already nodding before Grian had finished speaking. “Yes, please, that sounds  _ amazing.” _

Grian’s eyes were practically lighting up with the width of his smile, and the smaller man darted forwards to press a chaste kiss to his cheek - and then Grian stood back up, offering a hand to help pull Ren to his feet.

“Lube?” Grian asked him once Ren was standing up.

“Ah, yes, hold on,” Ren said, before reaching for the small chest that was located behind the two chairs. “Which hole do you wanna go with? Relevant info for which lube we use,” Ren asked as he bent over to start rummaging through the chest.

“Ah - ass, if that’s okay.”

Ren shot the smaller man a look over his shoulder before returning back to the chest’s contents. “That’s perfectly okay, dude. Do you have any preferences for lube?”

“Water-based is my go-to,” Grian replied, and Ren dug through the chest until he spotted the right bottle.

“Got it!”

He closed the lid of the chest and straightened back up before turning around - only to find Grian gazing pointedly at where his butt had just been. Ren smiled, wiggling his hips exaggeratedly. “Enjoying the view, G-man?”

Grian giggled. “Immensely.”

“Nice,” Ren laughed. He walked back around the chair. Before he sat down, Ren shot Grian a look. “Want me to get undressed now?” At the smaller man’s nod, Ren placed the lube on the table, and promptly started removing his garments. Shirt, shoes, socks, pants, boxers. When his cock finally sprang free, he moaned softly in appreciation, feeling it throb in the open air after having been confined within his trousers for so long.

He made himself comfortable as he sat down in the chair, and then he looked up to meet Grian’s eyes. He held his arms out, eyebrows wiggling as he said, “Your seat is ready, my lord!”

They were both smiling like dorks, even as Grian indeed started climbing up until he was seated in Ren's lap, chest to chest. Once he was seated, Grian reached down until he could grab a hold around the hem of the oversized sweater before pulling it up and off, and then they were both fully naked.

The smaller man’s body was a warm, firm presence against him. Ren grabbed the lube before he wrapped his arms around Grian’s waist, and with a giggle, Grian’s arms went around Ren’s shoulders in a loose embrace, fingers playing absentmindedly with the hair at the nape of his neck. Ren hummed out a small moan at the gentle touch, drawing Grian in further until Ren could nose at the skin of the other man’s throat.

“Whenever you’re ready, Ren.”

Ren could feel the gentle vibrations of Grian’s words reverberating through the skin of the smaller man’s throat, where Ren’s lips were currently pressing. He hummed out his acknowledgement, but kept his mouth where it was as he started fiddling with the cap of the bottle of lube.

A small ‘pop’ sounded out behind Grian’s back, and Ren could feel the gentle shudder running through the smaller man’s frame. He had to start sucking a kiss into the crook of his neck for that. Grian made a small sound when Ren let his teeth trace teasingly over the skin, not digging in, just hinting at the possibility.

Ren poured a healthy amount of lube into his hand. It was quite cold, so he took some time rubbing his fingers together in an attempt to warm it up before, finally, he could reach down between Grian’s legs.

His dry hand dragged down to rest on one cheek of Grian’s ass, kneading the supple flesh gently before spreading him open, exposing the smaller man to the air of the room.

“Ah,” Grian gasped softly, arms tightening around Ren’s neck.

Ren didn’t pull his mouth away from Grian’s shoulder when he spoke, leaving his words slightly slurred, “Are you still good?”

Grian replied, “Yes, definitely. Go ahead.” There was no hesitation to be found in his words, and so Ren went back to gently nibbling at his neck as he let his slick fingers caress Grian’s hole.

The muscles twitched against his fingers, but Ren could  _ feel  _ the way Grian was relaxing against him, slim but strong thighs bracketing his own, and so he let one finger circle around the rim before pressing in.

Grian was exhaling softly, growing even more pliant beneath his hands, and Ren couldn’t help but start sucking at the skin of the smaller man’s neck,  _ knowing  _ he was probably working a mark into the pale skin, but Grian didn’t protest it, and so Ren didn’t try and force himself to stop. His cock was throbbing, and Grian’s skin was so warm against him.

“More, please?” Grian asked him, and Ren shuddered as he complied.

His middle finger pressed in alongside his index one, and Grian was still so relaxed around him, muscles drawing him in  _ deeper  _ when he tried to make the press inwards slow and gentle. Grian moaned, then, low and sweet, and Ren’s hips bucked.

A throaty giggle escaped the smaller man as he rode out the rocking movement of Ren’s hips. “Eager, much?”

“Sorry,” Ren said, feeling overheated and so,  _ so  _ turned on. “You’re just making all these  _ sounds,  _ and you’re so freakin’ hot, dude—”

And  _ that,  _ apparently, was what had been needed for Grian to clench down on his fingers, slim hips twitching backwards into Ren’s grip, the smaller man fucking himself down on the fingers inside him—

Another one of those sweet sounds that Ren had discovered that he loved so much spilled from Grian’s lips as he shifted on his lap, and Ren groaned as he figured out that, maybe, Grian had, in part, been interested in this particular setting because he had a bit of a thing for praise.

Well. If there was one thing Ren was more than happy to supply, it was the never-ending stream of compliments and words of affirmation and love that he couldn’t help but express around all of his friends, Grian included.

“Yeah?” Ren breathed out once Grian’s sounds had been reduced to a soft keen. “Do you like that, me telling you how good you are, how gorgeous?”

Again, Grian’s hips stuttered against him, and Ren had his answer.

Ren started fucking Grian with his fingers, experimenting with how deep and shallow he was thrusting, how fast and how hard he could go to turn Grian the most vocal, what pace was needed to make the smaller man a squirming, drooling  _ mess  _ on his lap.

“Fuck, Grian, you’re just amazing, dude. So beautiful when you were fucking my mouth, the way you move, how well you’re taking my fingers. Can’t wait to fuck you, to feel you around me,” Ren groaned out, listening intently to the way Grian’s breath hitched when Ren’s fingers started fucking him at a hard, slow pace. Bingo. “You’re being so good for me, making such pretty noises. Love the way you feel inside. The way you taste—”

Small, firm hands were gripping his shoulders tightly, and Ren watched with wonder in his eyes as Grian threw his head back and grinded his hips down against Ren’s fingers, a loud cry escaping the smaller man. He felt the way Grian’s muscles were clamping down on him, and now it was Ren that was the breathless one between them.

“Did you just come again, dude?”

A small whimper was the only reply he got, but as Grian’s hole was still fluttering around his fingers, Ren was pretty sure that his guess was right.

“From anal and praises alone?  _ Fuck.  _ Well done.”

Grian’s muscles  _ clamped  _ down on his fingers, and the two of them moaned in tandem at the sensation of it. Ren couldn’t help but imagine how that tight, hot squeeze would feel around his cock, and suddenly, the lack of stimulation was too much, it was  _ torturous— _

“Fuck,” Ren said, voice trembling as he let his forehead drop to rest against Grian’s shoulder. “C-can I… that is, are you—”

“Get your fingers out of me and let me sit on your cock, Ren.” Grian’s voice was trembling worse than his own was, but the smaller man sounded determined and almost  _ bossy,  _ and Ren was in awe - he would have never been able to sound that composed, literally  _ moments  _ after what had felt like a pretty intense orgasm.

He pulled his fingers out and let both his hands settle on Grian’s hips, steadying him. “Gods, Grian, you’re  _ incredible.” _

The smaller man was blushing so prettily - even so, Grian’s dark eyes met his own with a determined gaze. Ren had expected him to speak, but when Grian instead leaned in and pressed their lips together, he had no complaints. 

He licked at the seam of Grian’s lips, just a quick press of tongue, and the smaller man opened up against him with a small sigh. Ren didn’t take the bait, and instead chose to nip playfully at Grian’s bottom lip, tugging gently at it. Ren could  _ feel  _ the shudder working its way through the other man, and then there was a hand at his cock.

Ren’s head fell back against the back of the chair, lips parting to moan at finally -  _ finally  _ \- getting some relief, and Grian didn’t play around like Ren had done.

The smaller man followed him eagerly, pressing their mouths back together and licking past Ren’s lips greedily. He squeezed Grian’s hips, and he felt one of the other man’s hands flex against his shoulder while the other hand started stroking him—

Ren cried out against Grian’s lips as the heat inside him flared up.  _ “Gods,  _ Grian, please—”

Grian’s hand stilled, and Ren couldn’t help but whimper as he felt his cock  _ throb  _ in response.

Then, the smaller man’s grip shifted, and Ren felt himself being guided until the head of his cock was dragging through spit-slick folds, then  _ further,  _ until it nudged against something tighter,  _ wetter. _

“You ready?” Grian breathed against his lips. Ren nodded helplessly, still squeezing Grian’s hips hard enough that it was probably uncomfortable, and he really ought to ease up on the grip, but Grian wasn’t complaining, and Ren was so hard that it  _ hurt. _

A soft kiss was pressed to his slack lips. Then, Grian was sinking down - and Ren forgot how to breathe.

Grian’s muscles yielded for him right away. Slick, tight heat was  _ gripping  _ his dick as the smaller man sank down on him, and when Grian moaned, Ren could  _ feel  _ it—

“W-wait!”

Grian froze above him, thighs flexed, Ren’s cock about halfway sheathed inside of him. Ren was trembling like a leaf, and Grian was so warm, so tight—

“A-are you okay?” Grian asked him, voice breathy.

Ren took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.  _ “Fuck,  _ yeah, sorry, I just… Hah, I almost just came, dude,” he laughed, feeling the way Grian was  _ squeezing  _ him as he struggled to keep the position. “You can keep going now, I should be good.  _ Gods,  _ but you feel incredible.”

Grian trembled around him for a moment - and then he sank down until his ass met Ren’s thighs, taking his cock the rest of the way in one, smooth glide.

It seemed like Ren wasn’t the only one who needed a moment after that. They both shuddered as they settled against one another.

Ren groaned, feeling the way Grian was fluttering slightly around him with every shift of his hips, that tight, hot pressure making his cock  _ throb  _ to the point where he could feel his own pulse hammering through him, every beat of it through his cock making him acutely aware of  _ just  _ how good Grian felt inside.

After a little while spent catching their breaths, Grian shifted his weight experimentally, only to moan loudly enough to make Ren go a bit cross-eyed. “F-fuck, Ren… You,  _ hah,  _ you’re reaching so  _ deep.” _

“I-I try,” Ren stuttered out, half-delirious and laughing breathlessly.

Grian chuckled alongside him. “‘m gonna ride you, now. Can you touch my dick, please?”

Ren moaned, then, and he couldn’t help but buck upwards into Grian’s heat just a bit. “Of course, dude, you’re so perfect—”

Grian  _ squealed  _ when one of Ren’s hands let go of his hip, only for him to reach down and  _ grind  _ the palm of his hand against where Grian’s erection was hot and throbbing. The hands on Ren’s shoulders flexed - and then Grian was moving.

It took all Ren had to keep grinding his palm against Grian’s mound as the smaller man rode him. The rest of his brain power was drawn directly to his cock, and Ren’s head fell back against the headrest of the chair once again when that slick, hot squeeze around him, so snug and welcoming, started to  _ move. _

The hand that was still clenching Grian’s hip helped pull the smaller man  _ hard  _ down on his lap with every thrust Grian made, making both of them moan whenever Ren bottomed out.

The pace Grian set was on the slower side, but  _ damn  _ if it didn’t feel incredible when the smaller man slammed his weight down, only to circle his hips before repeating the movement.

Other than moving his hand to help bring Grian towards the edge again, Ren could do nothing but sit there and take it as Grian pulled him higher and higher. The friction felt amazing, and the heat of him was enveloping Ren to the point where he had no idea how he hadn’t come already.

A high pitched,  _ “Fuck,”  _ escaped Grian’s lips, the sound stretching out into a drawn-out whine. “I’m so close, Ren—”

Ren rubbed his palm over Grian’s dick, making small, hard circles, and when he felt the tips of his fingers being covered with just that  _ tiny  _ bit of slick that Grian’s hole was producing from the repeated orgasms, Ren groaned deeply, and let his index finger dip inside, just the tiniest bit. Feeling around that wet, slick heat, the way Grian’s walls squeezed down on him as Grian cried out.

_ “R-Ren— _ You first,  _ please—” _

He groaned at the desperate tone, the high pitch, the way Grian’s words sounded more like a  _ plea.  _ “You sure?” Ren managed to say, eyes clenching together as he felt the heat increasing with every bounce of the smaller man on his lap, that slick heat dragging over his cock with every movement.

Grian  _ clenched  _ down on him, and Ren bucked up,  _ fucking  _ into him with a cry.

“Please, I want…  _ inside, please—” _

And that… Ren’s body  _ seized. _

His muscles all locked up, tensing as he felt himself tumbling over the edge, the blood in his veins pulsing loud enough for him to not to be able to hear himself moaning, despite how he could feel the vibrations of it in his throat.

Then, the relief and pleasure  _ pounded  _ through him. Each wave of it seemed to drag on as Grian kept moving, his cock throbbing as that hot pressure kept dragging over him, drawing it out as he felt himself spilling deep inside the other man.

Grian was  _ squealing, _ and when Ren managed to open his eyes, Grian was so flushed. He looked  _ delighted,  _ and Ren’s cock throbbed one more time, making both of them moan.

The smaller man’s movements slowed down, until he was sitting down on Ren’s lap in a mess of trembling limbs and gasps for breath.

Slowly, Grian met his eyes. A small smile had just started spreading out on his lips, and then Ren moved his hand again, grinding down on Grian’s dick, and with a shout, Grian’s back arched as he came.

Ren could feel the gentle flutters of contracting muscles around him,  _ working  _ his dick in the most luxurious way, pulling a few twitches and moans from his mouth as he watched Grian shake apart in his lap.

Slowly, slowly, the two of them settled down. 

Ren watched with awe as Grian’s breathing grew steady once again, the flush still resting high on his cheeks, until the smaller man’s eyes opened and met his own.

Grian breathed. “Holy shit.”

Ren laughed, feeling a bit light-headed, “You can say that again, dude.”

“Holy  _ shit.” _

“There we go,” Ren chuckled, watching Grian’s dazed expression. When the smaller man shifted his weight, Ren winced at the way it made his cock twitch in response, still burrowed so deep inside the other man. “Ah - let me pull out?”

Grian whined. “Do you have to?”

A small bark of laughter left Ren’s mouth. “I mean - not  _ really?  _ I just figured out it’d be easier carrying you into the shower and then to my bed if you allowed me to actually stand up, dude, but if you want us to stay here for a while, that’s fine, too.”

Grian blinked up at him. “You’re not gonna send me on my way, now that we’re done?”

“No?” Ren said, smiling through his confusion. “Did you want me to?”

Dark eyes crinkled at the corners with the width of Grian’s smile. “No.”

Ren’s smile widened - and he leaned in to press a kiss to the tip of Grian’s nose, causing the smaller man to giggle. “Good, because I don’t want to.” Then, he breathed out, “Stay the night?”

The smile on Grian’s face made something warm and tender bloom up in his chest.

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song rec: Please be Naked - The 1975


End file.
